Every Rose has it's Thorns
by Krystalpup
Summary: They call her Thorn, as every time an assassination is completed or you find a way to reach her, you will find the phrase, written in blood, "Every Rose has it's Thorns." But in reality, she was a sickly purebred vampire by the name of Amaya Shoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little teaser for you guys on a new story I'm going to be working on! The first chapter will be uploaded on either Saturday or Sunday, but for right now, I hope you enjoy the setup, and if you are interested in beta reading please let me know in a review! I could really use the help =] As far as updating will go, it will probably be on a bi-weekly basis, or once a month, haven't really decided yet =]  
><strong>

**VK Belongs to Hino Matsuri!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was always on top of everything. That was just the way she did things. If someone required information, all they needed was a fee. If they needed someone taken care of, they needed a large fine. She liked to remain anonymous, so few ever saw her face. She quickly gained fame in the Vampire world, fame for having one of the largest and most informed spy networks of all time. It was a well-known fact that she didn't have any preferences on her clients. That she worked for whoever paid, and no one else, with no exception. It was known that she was female, but little else was known of her origins, or even if she was a vampire. Soon aristocrats began to grow paranoid. Every woman they talked to, even their own wives, could be the infamous underworld dealer, or someone who worked under her. For it was also known that most of her informants were woman. No one knew who her informants were, sometimes not even the informants themselves. The Council in particular were against her actions. They wanted her gone.<p>

Kuran Kaname, aware of this threat, used his own network of informants to find out her identity. He recruited her to his cause, and she transferred immediately to the school. But she still continues in her dealings. It is unknown to all at the academy who she is, except for Kaname Kuran himself.

They call her Thorn. For every time an assassination is complete or you find a way to reach her, you will find the phrase, often written in blood, "Every rose has it's thorns." But in reality, she was a small, sickly purebred vampire by the name of Amaya Shoto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaname-sama." Amaya smiled daintily as she stepped out of the car and into the brilliant sunlight. The smile was false, though. Kaname, the only man who had managed to track her down. How dare he interfere in her dealings? And the only reason she had bothered to accept was because he had blackmailed her.

"Please, don't be so stiff, Shoto-san, or if I may, Amaya-san." Kaname offered her a hand up, which she took to steady her "sick" self. He had nerve. They were not on a first name basis, and if she could help it, they never would be.

"I apologize, Kaname, I will remember that." Amaya bowed elegantly and released his hand. She passed him haughtily, not even sparing a side glance at his smirking face.

"These are your protectors. Aidou and Kain will be taking care of all your needs." Kaname followed a slight distance behind her. At least he knew his place enough to not walk in front of her.

"Why me?" the one that was Hanabusa Aidou commented, yawning brightly and shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Akatsuki Kain, the taller one, remained silent. He looked a bit dazed, as if he was in a waking dream. Kaname threw a meaningful look at the two and Hanabusa sighed, but he remained quiet. Amaya walked past them without a word.

"And Ruka will attend to you while they cannot." Amaya finally stopped and turned around, glaring intensely at all of them.

"It is very insulting that you assume I do not bring any servants with me. I do have servants, brothers Masajiro and Zenshiro." Amaya said, slightly threateningly as she gestured to the two vampires standing by the car. She was under control. Kaname looked a little bit pleased at this, but Aidou and Kain just looked a little annoyed.

"Purebloods." Aidou muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hanabusa." Kain warned. Amaya glared coldly at him.

"My apologies, miss." He bowed in a sweeping guesture, only serving to displease Amaya more.

"Masajiro. Bring your brother and my things." She hissed, spinning around starting off. The two servants, both male, quickly gathered her things and glanced at Kaname before rushing after their master.

"Amaya-san." Kaname called after her. Amaya froze, her shoulder going rigid with tension. Her eyes flashed as she turned around angrily.

"What?" she asked haughtily, her voice cold.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where the dorms are." He said, almost condescendingly. All this did was piss her off more, though, and she quickly jabbed a finger at Aidou and Kain.

"Show me then." She commanded icily, a childish anger clear on her face. Aidou and Kain nodded meekly, quickly beginning to lead the way. Kaname got a weird expression on his face, almost like he was a little bit angry, as he was clearly outmaneuvered by his own setup. His eyes followed her youthful form, trying to determine why she hated him so much. From what he had heard she was very calm and delicate, but it seemed that was all an act.

After being away from Kaname for a while, Amaya was much more calm. "Please excuse my lack of control back there." She said, to both her servants and to Aidou and Kain.

"Ah, it's nothing, Shoto-sama." Aidou assured her casually. The rest of them just remained quiet. Amaya simply nodded and kept walking. A thick silence followed. She frowned. Should she say something? Maybe it was best to wait until someone said something. Then again, no one was saying a word. She decided to say something, and, without thinking, opened her mouth to speak. Just as she was about to say something though, Kain's cell phone beeped and he opened it without looking.

"Yes?... Of course." He paused, listening to the person on the other side of the line, "Yes, sir." He paused again, "Of course, Kaname-sama. I'll let her know." He closed the phone and looked back at her, "Kaname-sama would like to speak to you when you get settled in."

"Lovely." Amaya replied sarcastically. She wouldn't be looking forward to this meeting. Her eyes looked down at the ground, wondering what he wanted from her.

"And now we're at the Night Dorms," Aidou said like it was a big deal. He waved his arms around and pointed at stuff and kept up a semi-excited commentary about the various things that happened, none of them very interesting at all to Amaya. She just tuned him out and occupied herself by looking through the great halls, fascinated by the rich decoration and various paintings. It was vastly different from the room had stayed in her entire life. Eventually they got to what was to be her room and Aidou and Kain left her with her servants, leaving their number with her to call if she needed anything.

"Ojou-sama, we'll be standing outside." Masajiro told her, setting down her suitcases inside the door and bowing on his way out. Amaya sighed, watching Zenshiro trail silently after him.

"Don't let anyone in except Kaname-sama." Amaya ordered, receiving only a nod before the door was closed and she was left alone. She looked around the room, standing there and feeling extremely out of place. It didn't feel right being in such rich surroundings, and they were all for her. The room was huge, bedroom was the size of a small house, but she could see a few doors leading off to the sides. Upon further investigation, she saw that one contained a marvelous information-gathering center, complete with an expansive monitor display and several high-powered computers. It was just what she needed to get her work done efficiently. One door led to a huge, luxurious bathroom, with both a shower that was more like a sauna, with several gold-inlaid shower heads. There was also a bath the size of a small swimming pool. She resisted the temptation to take off her shoes and feel the water, and instead chose to explore the last remaining room. Just as she was about to open the door, a voice interrupted her.

"You might not want to do that." Kaname's hateful voice interrupted her. Amaya spun around, her eyes suspicious.

"Why not?" she asked cockily.

"Let's talk." Kaname commanded, sitting down on her plush, Queen-sized bed, running his hand along the black sheets invitingly. "Please, sit." Amaya didn't like his change of subject, but she complied, sitting on a chair near the bed.

"What is this about? Calling me to the academy?" Amaya immediately demanded, her eyes challenging him, her demeanor almost condescending.

"All in time, Dear Amaya." Kaname smirked. Amaya instantly grit her teeth at this. What was she to him, some kind of pet? She did _not_ appreciate the demeaning pet name.

"Than what do you want to talk to me about, _Kaname-sama_." She practically spat, her stone-like expression just daring him to piss her off.

"Just a friendly chat…" _Lie._ Her brain immediately picked up on his lie. Her intuition was flawless in this regard.

"Unlikely," Amaya rolled her eyes, "About what?"

"Do I have to want to talk to you about something else, other than to let you know how it works around here?" She didn't know what to say to that, other than to agree with him.

"Of course not, Kaname-sama." Rika felt a bit disgusted at having to play into his games.

"Tell me your real opinion, Amaya." Kaname's eyes were trained on her, waiting to see how she reacted. She remained impassive. After a few seconds of hesitation, she finally spoke, holding his gaze the whole time.

"I think you have your ulterior motives, just like everyone else." Amaya held his gaze, but there was disgust in her tone. Kaname remained silent. An intense staring contest ensued between the two of them, their wills battling.

"I'm just like everyone else?" Kaname said after a while, his voice almost hollow. Amaya looked down, ending the intense moment. She avoided his scrutinizing gaze, not saying anything. After a few seconds, Kaname sighed. "Amaya?"

"Kaname, yes, you are just like everyone else." Amaya's voice wavered only slightly.

"Amaya. I'm not here to hurt you." He said calmly. It was the truth, but the way he said it was demeaning, as if he was trying to soothe a dog.

"Then what do you want, Kaname!" Amaya raised, her voice, standing up to look down on him. Her childish form looked threatening and powerful, but underneath that all she was really feeling was frustrated and backed into a corner.

"I only want to keep an eye on you." Kaname said seriously. _Lie! _Her brain screamed.

"What do you really want!" Amaya snarled, slamming her hand against the wall next to her.

"People don't always want something from you." Her lie detector remained suspiciously silent, but her heart screamed that he was lying.

"No, Kaname, people always want something from me! Now what do you want?" she practically screamed at him. Her eyes were suspiciously blank, and her body language stiff, but enraged.

"Amaya…" Kaname began, his voice almost worried, "I don't want something from you. I was just-"

"That's a fucking lie!" Amaya screamed in sync with her brain.

"Amaya!" Kaname raised his voice, and the temperature in the room instantly dropped twenty degrees.

"Kaname, people always want something from me. Whether it's my power as a pureblood, or information, or my body. Some people even want to know the things that go on in the furthest corners of my mind! I don't need another person telling me what they need. Everyone just wants another piece of Amaya." She hissed bitterly her voice almost tearful. Almost. Amaya turned away from him and sighed shakily, not wanting to see his face. The silence stretched on between them.

"Then fine… All I wanted to know was the movements of a certain pureblood…" Kaname gave a twisted smile, but had her back to him and didn't see it, she simply looked down at the floor.

"Then what was the point of bringing me here as your prisoner? Why not just let my secret out to the world, so I can be tortured and used and yanked around like a test subject. So I can be talked to like a demented child! Why don't you just do that? Oh, _wait_, that's already happened to me!" Amaya snarled. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "Or am I just your personal little plaything?" she asked, her voice softer this time. Kaname was silent for a minute, a bit taken aback that she had read that much into it and been correct. He had wanted to see the famed Thorn, to keep an eye on her movements, to keep her close, inspire loyalty to him in her. He hadn't expected a rebellious little pureblood with an amazing ability to discern the truth from lies.

"Right now, I have no intentions regarding you, and I can assure you that no one will require anything from you other than to participate in classes and oversee the Night Class until you get more established and settled in." Amaya remained silent, as did the part in her that wanted him to be lying. He was talking to her like a child again, and as much as she wanted to believe him, in her experience, even if it was true, later on he would have intentions. As the silence stretched on. she grew more and more irritated. "You're already here, aren't you?"

"You know what? You can't control me! I'm here because I'd rather be here than elsewhere! Ever since my parents died, everyone thinks they can just walk all over me, like I'm some weak little girl that doesn't know what she's talking about! I am _not_ the person everyone thinks I am! Stop treating me like a child! Even better, stop treating me like a tool!" she finally exploded.

"Amaya." Kaname warned. Amaya sighed, exasperated.

"_Kaname."_ She shot back at him, matching his tone almost mockingly. She remaining silent for another second before going on, "What happened to me was injust, and I'm grateful that you brought me out of that situation, however, I have not lost my pride."

"I know." Kaname interjected, his eyes careful.

"I'm not going to be ordered around, Kaname, we share blood, so don't think you're better than me." Amaya asserted herself, making sure he knew she wouldn't be pushed around.

"We share blood." Kaname restated, not sure what she was talking about. Amaya smirked when she realized that he didn't know what she was talking about. She knew something that he didn't. A victorious gleam entered her eyes. She felt like a child, but at the same time, she knew that she could use this to her advantage.

"Of course, you didn't know?" Amaya asked.

"No, I knew." _Lie._ Amaya was almost laughing. What was it with purebloods and the need to maintain the appearance that they knew everything?

"Of course you did." She agreed sarcastically.

"Amaya." Kaname warned again. Her eye twitched. How many times was he going to try and control her, just by saying her name? She might look like a little girl but she was much older than she looked! She wasn't that weak!

"Kaname." She shot back, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "I think you should leave now." She pointed to the door. Kaname sighed and stood. Finally, he was listening to her.

"Of courses, Dear Amaya, I have other matters to tend to." Amaya rolled her eyes. Of course he did. In the daylight, she was sure there was a lot he had to do. Being a vampire at all, there isn't any way he'd want to be sleeping or anything. Amaya shook her head.

"Just go." She scowled. Kaname laughed a little and then, at last, complied. "Finally." She muttered when he left.

"Oh, Amaya?" Kaname poked his head back in. Amaya frowned. Now what?

"What?" she asked pointedly, glaring at him.

"Aidou will be here when the sun sets to guide you through everything."

"Of course. Now _go_" Amaya hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm leaving, Amaya." Kaname said smugly. Amaya rolled her eyes as he finally left. Sighing, she sat down on the bed, surprised at how soft and comfortable it was. She wasn't used to this. She felt so out-of-place. She forgot about the door and curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and recounting how she had gotten in the position she was in. She had been back at the lab when she had been notified. And it hadn't looked like he was going to take no for an answer. She hadn't expected him to rub her the wrong way immediately. But at the same time, it was sort of nice to have someone who told her no. Even back at the lab, whenever she had wanted something she had been given it as soon as possible.

Amaya eventually drifted off to fitful sleep, tortured by the demons that had haunted her ever since her parent's lives, and protection, had vanished many years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! Sorry it's a little late, I had a medical emergency and was in the hospital over the weekend... I'm doing better but pray for me =)<strong>

**How did you guys like it? You've already read it, so now review! And I promise there will be more action and information-finding in the next chapter, I just had to establish the dynamic between Kaname and Amaya.  
><strong>

**VK belongs to Matsuri Hino  
><strong>


End file.
